1. Field
This subject matter relates generally to the cleaning of industrial equipment, and more particularly, to an apparatus for controlling the movement of one or more lances for cleaning heat exchangers, piping, tubing and other equipment found in industrial facilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat exchangers are used in industrial facilities. Over time, these heat exchangers tend to develop residue on the surfaces of the tubes, tube sheets, tube support plates and other internal structural parts. This residue can have an adverse affect on the operational performance of the exchangers. The same problem can arise for piping, tubing and other equipment found in industrial facilities. A cleaning method for this equipment involves the controlled application of high pressure water and/or chemical streams to the affected areas of the equipment. One or more cleaning lances can be utilized to supply the high pressure water and/or chemical streams to the equipment.